After the fullmoon and After the willow
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: James and Remus. Title explains the rest and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since forth year, unbeknown to anyone besides Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore, James Potter walked down the small passage way every day after the full-moon.

The shrieking shake was always trashed and shaking in one corner was the reason he came. "Rem?" He kept his voice soft, light, knowing that the werewolf's hearing was always so sensitive after changing back.

James wrapped the pale figure in a blanket and forced Moony to look up by gently but firmly holding his chin. Remus' eyes seem to glow like they captured the moonlight in the now gold eyes rather than the soft chocolate ones that are present any other time.

"It's okay Remus, I'm here, your human and your safe, I won't let you get hurt and I won't let you hurt anyone." The last bit he added to reassure the werewolf already knowing he wouldn't hurt anyone.

James found the spare robes and helped pull them over Remus' lithe form. Remus appeared skinny but that's because there wasn't an ounce of fat on the boy just well toned muscle. James smiled and caught the slightly shorter boys lips with his own in a warm soft kiss. Remus felt James smooth lips against his and with that the pain in his limbs subsided as his arms wrapped around his fellow fifth year.

James always gave him this sense of belonging and being loved but also around to James being a werewolf was O.K. To James it just meant he had great senses and was a little more animistic, and changed into a wolf once every 28 days but James didn't care, never had and Remus hoped he never would because James was the one Remus loved more than anyone would ever know.

When he pulled back from the kiss the werewolf put his head on his mate's shoulder. "We should go to the hospital wing." James said with regret. He hated seeing his lover in pain and it didn't and might never stop but James would be there every step of the way. As they walked out of the tunnel and pressed the knot on the tree and up to the castle under the invisibility cloak they passed Lily Evens. James had stop chasing her last year nut it turned out she now liked him so she constantly flirted until Alice dragged her away. That clumsy little girl was a god send.

In the private room of the Hospital wing the two didn't speak a word they just stayed there. James traced Remus' hair line with such a loving touch that it sent shivers up the werewolf's spine. "Mr Potter." Minerva said walking in. "Please join classes after lunch, as far as the pupils are concerned you are with Mr Lupin." The two boys stared at her retreating back in pure shock. James recovered and swooped down planting a tender kiss on the sandy haired boys lips.

"James. Please don't ever leave me." Remus said twisting his hands around James collar.

"If I can stay with you forever, I will." James smiled brushing their lips together in a gentle caress.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

James walked to the private room in the hospital wing and slowly pulled the door open and stepping in. In that moment he forgot how tired he was or how angry he was at Black, all he could see was the person he loved, hurt and crying.

"Remus." The figure in the hospital bed shifted but didn't turn to look at him as James closed the door. He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed and knew what was bothering Remus because the same thing was causing his shoulder to throb. The long six inch slash across his shoulder wasn't healing and wouldn't heal for the next few weeks as it was caused by werewolf claws.

"Remus, look at me or Merlin help me I'll get Poppy." Remus rolled over and looked at James but the tears where still falling thick and fast.

"James, I'm a monster, how can you even look at me, never mind want to?" James rolled his eyes but then pulled Remus up gently and sat him in his lap.

"Remus baby, you may have hurt me but you know what they always say about werewolves 'They'd attack their own best friend if they crossed them'." Remus nodded. "You stopped the moment you noticed it was me." James smiled.

"Werewolves mate for life." Remus muttered and James grinned at him and Remus realised that the slash on James shoulder showed that James was his and not anyone else's and he acted on impulse, pressing his lips to the warm ones of his boyfriend who moaned lowly in his throat but it was ruined as Poppy came threw the door followed by Severus. The two drew apart but Remus wouldn't move from James' lap.

"Where you a part of it?" He asked lowly.

"No, I was in the common room when Sirius came in and had this smug look so he told me when I asked and I ran after you." James explained and Severus nodded, they weren't friends but they had a mutual respect so with that the Slytherin left but Remus was still worried, not for James leaving him or him being a monster but what James would do to Sirius. When he voiced his question his mates eyes darkened to the point of being black in colour.

"I don't but I now I can't forgive him, not now at least,of you had bitten Severus you'd have gone to Azkaban. I can't lose you or let you get hurt." James said solemnly and Remus curled up in his lap again, pressing their lips together.

"You won't lose me just please don't do something you'll regret later." Remus whispered and James sighed pulling the werewolf close.

"OK baby, I won't." He breathed and Remus frowned, tracing the purple marks beneath his eyes and shuffled away, pulling James down next to him and then moving closer.

"Sleep James." And Remus closed his eyes hearing James' soft breathing like a soft lullaby letting him drift to sleep.


End file.
